


Spike & Buffy: A Portrait without Mercy

by Kikimay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spike and Buffy fighting and making love, emily dickinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy as lovers in the future. With violence, hidden pain and glorious sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike & Buffy: A Portrait without Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from the Italian. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> All the characters belong to Joss Whedon. I use them because they’re sexy.  
> Thanks to Emily Dickinson and Robert Plant. Without them there would be no fic at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
When he first saw her on stage all he did was to light up the cigarette. Fuck the warnings about smoking in a public area. He grinned at the already pissed off maintenance guy. Flashes started to shine like crazy stars and she looked brighter than victory.  
  
He tilted his head, amazed.  
  
She was dressed in white – _oh so pure –_ her eyes were green like the precious stones on her neck and her smile was huge and perfect. She was busy telling funny stories to the Watcher on her side. The already forgotten paparazzi were seduced by her charm.  
  
She was beautiful, dashing and polite.  
  
Nothing like the killer with bloodied hair and the Scythe dripping with intestines of demons staring at him. Staring at him.  
  
He sucked a breath and leaned against the wall.  
  
There were so many girls between him and the press-room, all attracted by the shining image of their glorious leader. Tiny brats ruining him the view but that was okay, ‘cause she wouldn’t look in his direction anyway.  
  
She was the one who hold a mask and smiled like no one else in the world.  
  
And he had already a hard on.

 

  
  
  
  
  
**Babe, baby, baby, I'm Gonna Leave You**   
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
Awfully exhausted, Buffy closed the door behind her and started rubbing her neck. It was terribly late and the damn emerald necklace was trying to kill her. Also she had one hell of headache to slow her down. She hissed with pain.  
  
A strong hand pushed her around she was helpless against the wall. Lost and surprised, she felt a wet tongue on her cheek.  
  
“You stupid bastard!” she slurred biting her aggressor. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Stay still,” he commanded.  
  
Buffy tried to hit his legs and free herself from the embrace.  
  
She was so fucking tired.  
  
With eyes wide open she looked at Spike. “You’re an idiot. Let me go!”  
  
He tilted his head and smiled dangerously.  
  
“Let me go!” she repeated visibly cross.  
  
“We have everything under control!” Spike said, mocking her previous comforting tone. “The field is under control, demons are under control and slayers are double-checked. Oh, I forgot! Even my arsehole is under control. Do you wanna see it? Maybe you can supervise my …”  
  
Buffy bit his hand and Spike cursed.  
  
“You are the bleeding worst woman in all the bloody universe! I’ve met many women before, but you’re …”  
  
“Yes, YES!” she screamed slapping him without conviction. “I’m a _superbitch!_ Happy now?”  
  
Spike reacted by squeezing her wrists and pulling them against the wall. Only the slayer’s strength saved the bones from breaking. His hold was tight and secure. The vampire licked his lips and caressed her profile slowly. Then touched her stomach, unfastened her belt and removed Buffy’s panties.  
  
“Spike, I’m tired …” she cried out biting her lip.  
  
He kissed her and let a finger slip inside her hot and deliciously wet core.  
  
“I know you’re tired,” he murmured.  
  
She lifted herself whimpering.  
  
“You’re a fake,” He spited kissing her breathlessly, desperately. “You’re always pretending.”  
  
Buffy stared him.  
  
She learned this lesson a long time ago during her first slays: never show your weakness to the enemy. Attack first, attack always: that was the only valid strategy of defense.  
  
So she put all her eagerness in just one look and Spike’s expression softened. The sky blue of his ancient eyes turned liquid and golden – a _demonmanbeast_ in love.  
  
Buffy let out a sigh, clasped her hands around his face and shut her eyes close.  
  
With a gasp she struggled for pleasure.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
 **There's a Lady who's Sure**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They slided against the wall. Spike’s face buried into her neck, Buffy’s hands tightened on his shoulders.  
  
Then she stood up and pulled away.  
  
On her shoulder there was one more scar dripping with blood and saliva. Her eyes were also filled with blood and saliva. In a crimson prospective Buffy saw Spike’s apprehensive glare.  
  
He was so fucking lucky she didn’t keep stakes in their bedroom.  
  
“Are you happy now?” Buffy asked again pulling her pants up. They were stained with blood and the panties were torn.  
  
She slammed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she entered into the guestroom Spike was already naked, sprawled on the bed and busy smoking. Buffy merely looked at him.  
  
The slayer took a pair of scissors in her hands and cut her hair without hesitations. A golden curl fell slowly into the trashcan beneath Dawn’s blue desk.  
  
She turned to Spike.  
  
“Stop smoking,” she protested.  
  
Her vampire snorted, pressed the cigarette against the ashtray and looked at the ceiling; it's painted with huge stars, orange and yellow, hovered in a sea of deep dark blue. Buffy laid down on top of him as he pulled his arms around her. Her body was a pleasurable source of heat. She smelled like spicy vanilla or something.  
  
“Let me see how you shift into the vampire face?” she asked cheerfully.  
  
Spike giggled and pressed his face against the pillow. “Like you never saw it before!”  
  
“I hate you. You never please me.”  
  
“You’re lying and you know it.”  
  
Buffy laughed: end of the first round. Then she tensed and pushed her open palms against the cold wall. Spike looked at her pale naked body and grabbed her hips enjoying their tender and steady consistence. Automatically she disclosed her legs. When he rubbed her breasts Buffy laughed again.  
  
“What are you doing, huh?”  
  
“C’mere.”  
  
“Forget it,”  
  
“C’mon, love!”  
  
The vampire turned his head requesting a kiss. She fell backwards denying herself. Then she stroke his hair in a flash of nostalgic awareness.  
  
Her dangerous enemy. So young. Almost like a boy.  
  
“Tell me,” Spike started talking distracting her thoughts. “That bloke, the other day … he was trying to have a taste of sweet Buffy, wasn’t he?”  
  
“Oh Spike, you’re a pig.”  
  
“Answer me,”  
  
“I guess,” she sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
“And you? What did you told him?”  
  
“Well … I said that I’m a strong, independent woman who needs no …”  
  
He laughed amused and dragged her into a wild embrace. “You’re amazing!” he said biting her lips. “Do you like it when I do that?” touching her small breasts.  
  
“You already know it …”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How beautiful you are.”  
  
She languidly rocked against him hiding a secret smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Whole Lotta Love**  
  
  
  
  
Spike was laying sprawled on the bed. All the covers jumbled on the floor. Upon him Buffy was playing one of her frustrating erotic games, biting and scratching and kissing every inch of his skin, so deliciously sensitive under her fingers.  
  
“Fuck, fuck … Listen love, I really need to – fuck! Oh Buffy, please!”  
  
“Not now,” she murmured.  
  
She was enjoying the game, the way his moans grow higher and higher until they were screams of mercy. It made her feel powerful – _like she was_ supposed _to be –_ It made her feel vulnerable – _melting her heart, wiping out her solitude._  
  
Naked Spike with hands covering his face and tensed muscles. Sweaty and trembling from pleasure. The most gorgeous thing in the whole world.  
  
“Do you like it? Do you like when I do that to you?” she whispered spreading his legs voluptuously.  
  
His answer was a growl.  
  
“Do you like it?” she repeated.  
  
“Bloody sodding hell, slayer! Go on!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“You need coolin’, baby, I’m not foolin’…”_  
  
“What are you singing?” she pouted while playing with his damaged lighter.  
  
“Jesus! I can’t believe you’re so ignorant, slayer!”  
  
“Stop it! I know Led Zeppelin!” Buffy pointed out hitting his stomach.  
  
“Bloody hell, woman!”  
  
“Sorry!” she murmured caressing the offended skin. “But you were assuming stupid things about me. I do know Led Zeppelin’s songs, you know?”  
  
“At least something good between all the crap that you use to listen …”  
  
“I don’t listen crap. It’s just that you’re old and connected with your old things,”  
  
“I’m not old, I’m immortal.”  
  
“Whatever. When you were young, people went out with horses. How about that?”  
  
“You’re so stupid right now.”  
  
“You’re stupid!” she replied biting a reddened ear.  
  
Spike laughed and kissed her holding her face with infinite care. “One of these days I’ll bite you seriously, you know that right?” he said between mockery and untold truth.  
  
Buffy’s eyes were shining. Her body was pliant in between the pillows – a girl’s body.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You will burn because of it, right?”  
  
“Like you don’t,”  
  
“I think it would be much more painful for me. I don’t know. You’ve already been there, how was it?”  
  
Spike groaned, pensive. His fingers were lost in the path of his right hand scar. “I forgot it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Listen, slayer, it isn’t like one of my favorite moments of all the time. I was burning alive to close the Hellmouth!”  
  
“I was … I was expecting more, I guess. I mean, that was pretty important for us …”  
  
Spike turned to her immediately. “You _lied_ to me!”  
  
The pillow fight was inevitable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **All that Glitters is Gold**

 

  
  
  
“Oh. My. God.”  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath as she fell on Spike’s body hiding her nose on the curve of his throat. Waiting for the shivers to die down she smiled and gently mussed his short platinum hair in her fists.  
  
“You’re a vampire. You don’t have a god.”  
  
“I hate when you deliberately destroy the best moments of our relationship,” he replied remembering their earlier discussion.  
  
She smiled almost sadly. “Our _relationship_ …” she repeated lingering on her lover’s chest.  
  
When she broke the embrace Spike turned around.  
  
She went at the desk and softly touched the mug of crayons that Dawn was periodically sending her dreaming of babies and travels and sunny days to come.  
  
The floor was cold and chilled her feet.  
  
“Put something on!” Spike exclaimed behind her. “You really wanna hurt yourself!”  
  
“I’m hot. I like the contrast.”  
  
She turned and saw Spike sprawled on the bed like a lazy cat. On his side, arms akimbo and eyes opened just to look at her.  
  
She slided again against a wall and tilted her face enjoying the shivers on her back. There was a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
“Let me see it,” he whispered low and commanding.  
  
She spread her legs blushing a little.  
  
“She’s such a beauty, luv. She and I are the greatest friends.”  
  
Buffy chuckled. “She? Really now?”  
  
“Yeah. Unlike you she’s always nice to me.”  
  
“Don’t tell me that you have names for it ...”  
  
“I don’t know … _sassy brunette_ , maybe?”  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and stood up.  
  
“You’re dead, you pervert!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **And she's buying a Stairway to Heaven**  
  
  
  
  
The sunrise was painting the walls of their bedroom in pink and golden and orange, caressing the sheets on the floor and brighting Spike’s eyes with tenderness. Buffy was holding him fondly, stroking his hair still curly despite the exaggerated amount of gel.  
  
Above her – inside her – the vampire tasted the sweetness of her pensive silence. The pleasure was making him softer and helpless. Not angry anymore.  
  
“I believe you do it on purpose,” Spike declared after a while.  
  
Buffy moaned. “Not now …” She sobbed moving a little faster.  
  
“Then when?” he asked disengaging himself.  
  
The slayer grunted and tried to elude his glare. “We spent the night together, we made peace. Is it not enough for you? Is it ever enough?” she muttered, disappointed.  
  
Spike grabbed her face. “I hate when you cheapen what we have. It’s like we’re making love just for compensation …”  
  
“What else can we do?”  
  
“Bloody don't, slayer!” He replied pressing her against the bed. “I’ve already been the personal bitch of yours. How many times do I have to tell you, you silly bint? You almost kill me everytime you try to force your army between the lines, everytime you go first and strike first and hit demons taller and stronger than you are and …” he shut his eyes, ashamed. When he opened them there’s a new light demonic and ferocious, full of pain and unspeakable love. “You’re _so selfish.”_  
  
“Oh, that’s really amusing!” she retorted almost in tears. His pain always unmade her like nothing else. “How can you say that to me? You know me!”  
  
“I do,” he whispered. “I do. You don’t have to protect me from truth. Please, don’t protect me from your feelings.”  
  
“I have to be strong,” she said very softly. “I can’t collapse, you know. If it happens … if it happens and my girls and the people who believe are there …”  
  
“You don’t understand! If we lose you likewise it doesn’t make any difference! If I lose you …” he kneeled on the mattress and held her hands. “Sometimes I think about it … the day when you’ll be gone. I’ve lived for centuries, time runs out faster than you can imagine …”  
  
“I know,” she replied stroking his thumb. “I’ve died two times. I know how volatile things are.”  
  
“Just so,” he smiled. “But now, here, I wanna take care of your bloody thickhead. I want to love you and be faithful to you.”  
  
Buffy hugged him tightly crying and smiling. “You’re fool! You always bring me down with your good speeches.”  
  
“We all have crosses to bear.”  
  
“Where did I heard that?” Buffy joked. And she was kissing him again. “Sometimes … I do feel tired,” she confessed quietly. “Sometimes I’m so tired.”  
  
“That scares me more than anything.”  
  
“But when I’m with you, William, it never happens.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spread on the pillows Buffy was biting her lips rhythmically. Between her legs the blood ran faster like strong wine on soft bread and Spike was tasting it, purring and stroking his nose against her sex while she sobbed for pleasure.  
  
Her hands were firmly entwined with his. They had the same scars.  
  
Burning and invincible union.  
  
Effulgent flame.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I took my Power in my Hand -_  
 _And went against the World -_


End file.
